Xu Province
The Battle of Xu Province (徐州坡之戰) was an attack Cao Cao launched against Tao Qian in retaliation to avenge his father's death. Historically while Cao Cao did bring his army, he retreated before any real confrontation could take place to suppress a rebellion raised by Zhang Miao. The games and novel exaggerate this to become a full scale battle. After Tao Qian's death, the area was held in contention between Cao Cao, Lu Bu, Yuan Shu, and Liu Bei. Cao Cao lead his troops in vengeance for his father's death to slaughter those living near Tao Qian's subordinates. Lu Bu and his followers fled from Cao Cao's attacks to take refuge with Liu Bei, only to steal the territory away from his benefactor. He then staged an alliance with Yuan Shu while Cao Cao and Liu Bei united to overthrow him at Pizhou. The games fuse events from the following Battle of Pizhou at Xia Pi. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors The stage takes place in Shu's story in Dynasty Warriors 7. Zhang Fei commands the allied armies of Liu Bei's forces and Xu to fight Cao Cao for control of the province. Tao Qian is besieged and players need to escort him south to Xuzhou castle. Arriving at the castle triggers a mission to take down Cao Cao’s main camp. Players need to defeat Xu Zhu and Xiahou Yuan to take the central garrison. Taking the garrison unlocks an option to open another path to attack Cao Cao’s camp. Players should be mindful of enemy forces trying to retake the garrison. Lu Bu will arrive as reinforcements to take Xu for himself. Kessen Xu Province acts as the first battle between Liu Bei and Cao Cao in Kessen II. If one were to follow the subtle hints given from the prologue, this battle takes place after they have joined forces at Xia Pi. First time players are entreated to a tutorial sequence by Mei Sanniang for learning the battle system. The automated sequence forces the player to lose Zhang Fei and Guan Yu. Second playthroughs allow a harder difficulty setting and a chance to salvage their losses. During Liu Bei's scenario, Liu Bei and his army march from the south once Liu Bei finally gains the will to oppose Cao Cao and reclaim Diao Chan. Zhang Fei and his daughters takes position in the west while Guan Yu stands in the east. Liu Bei begins in the lower center section of the map and has the option of reinforcing his brothers. Players may also choose to have Liu Bei destroy the enemy storehouse, which may or may not be guarded by Himiko. After Li Dian and Yue Jin are defeated, Xiahou Yuan enters the fray. He is a powerful unit so it might be in the player's best interest to avoid confrontation with a single unit. Guan Yu will also struggle if he fights Himiko by himself due to her magic. The battle can dramatically shift towards the player's favor once Zhao Yun appears, so timing ally movements is everything on harder difficulties. Cao Cao's scenario has Policy and War Council take effect for this battle, which has an option to recruit Guo Jia. Xiahou Yuan offers to act as a decoy to topple Zhang Fei and Guan Yu simultaneously while Xun Yu suggests staging an ambush near the ally storehouse. The first strategy might work well on Cao Cao's first playthrough, but it may be hazardous to support Xiahou Yuan when Zhao Yun quickly appears on harder difficulty levels. Xun Yu's strategy is a safer bet for success on all difficulties, but the small corner of land available to the ally forces severely restricts movement. If ally armies falter, it may be difficult to have them retreat and be replaced with another healthy unit. The story result in either scenario has Liu Bei flee from Xu due to Cao Cao's overwhelming numbers. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Xu Province